Just an Average Life at Walmart
by liat503
Summary: AU: Disowned!Blaine and Kurt Hummel find each other in an unexpected place. Will Blaine get his life back? Will Kurt ever find love again? Klaine.
1. The Beginning

Three years ago I found out I was alone. No, not only alone but clearly neglected. My family has gone living somewhere else to live their dreams and promise to crush mine. My friends that had used to love me had soon dared to glance in my direction. My strength had left me for the better. And my hope is gone as well.

I give myself only two options per day. Do I stay or do I go? It is said that the human mind prefers more choices but we never actually pick a choice if there is too many to cope with. Here I am, choosing to stay since I have nowhere else to go. Is it worth more living on the streets?

Every morning I wake up to the sound of the crates being picked up and being slid on to the tile floor. New produce that the store had just picked up. To live in this crowded store may seem stupid since I will easily be caught, but when I look at it, all I see it myself being covered by the bodies that surround me. No one can see through all those legs, as I stay low behind the wooden boxes in the back of the store.

So everyday I wait. Wait for what you ask? I'm waiting for my life to crawl back to me. I, Blaine Anderson, will never regret who I am and what I became to be. I will always be the bow-tied gelled hair kid no matter who says other wise.

Though, please tell me something. Is my life really worth living for? I live in the back of the store of Walmart, I don't have a job, I haven't been to school in three years, and my hair is a mess. I never left the store and sometimes after three whole years, I go stir crazy during the day. I steel food from the vending machines after hours, and my heart races every time I see an employ walk past me. I talk to myself when I am alone because I haven't talked to anyone since _that night_. So why am I still here?

If I left, I would die. My winter clothing was at my house when I used to live there, but I never got the chance to take my belongings. Not even my little harmonica to play simple music. My sweaters are getting too tight and my pants are too short, but what can I do? I already steel the food here and if I take my chances at the clothing I could risk my chances at being kicked out.

I ran my hands through my hair and shifted myself so I could get into the comfortable position near the heater in the back. I have a pillow, thankfully, since the store has many pillows that are just wrapped in plastic. It's not steeling unless I take off the wrapping of the pillow and don't put it back in the morning. I wish I could do that with clothing but I can't risk the chance of them seeing me wearing their products.

I missed my life, and I wanted it back. How can I lie here and rot? I had huge dreams ahead of me, now gone. I slowly and softly sing myself a melody that I had made up a couple of years back. It reminds me that I can still hope for any of my endless dreams to come true.


	2. A New Life

I packed my bag, fixed my scarf, and took whole wheat toast that was on the table that Carol made for me before headed out the door.

"Bye dad!" I yelled hoping my dad, Burt, would hear me. I took his keys from the bucket by the door and headed outside. My dad had asked me last night to get some more items that was needed around the house. I of course said yes to please my own dad and decided the best place for this was Walmart.

"Bye Kurt! Don't forget, we need toilet paper," my dad yelled back. I simply nodded my head and shut the door closed behind him. I skipped to my car singing unconsciously while pressing the small button on my keys to unlock the door.

I soon was able to open the door to my navigator and settle myself in. I turned on the radio since it seemed much too silent without it. When I had first gotten this car, I never listened to music in the car. I loved the silence that whispered in the air. Now the silence just screams at me.

Moments later, I had finally arrived at my destination. It has been awhile since I had entered this store. I hated it here. It was always crowded and the colors for their clothing made me want to gag. So I usually kept my distance.

I started to walk around a bit, searching for the shampoo aisle. My salon brand had only a few drops left and if it didn't replace it soon, I wouldn't be able to face school again. Finally, I had found what I was looking for. I took two, just in case, and started to head towards the back where the toilet paper was located.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me!" I screamed. A short boy with brown hair immediately silenced me. He had messy curls flopping on his head and a beard that was much to long for what looked like a teenage boy. He looked innocent though. His eyes were digging into my skull.

"W-w-w," The boy managed to say through his lips.

"What?" I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Maybe I should just walk away? So I did, but too late. He was tugging at my arm.

"W-w-what is your n-n-name?" I couldn't speak. Did he really think I came here for small talk? I just wanted to get the toilet paper from the back.

"Let go!" I said as I tried to pull away from his grasp. I didn't know the guy. Who knew if he was some kind of murderer or not!

"S-stay!" He finally managed to whisper off his tongue. He pulled me closer until I fell to the ground sitting next to him. I closed my eyes for a second thinking I was dreaming, but knew I had to eventually open them again.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered harshly. I just wanted to go home. This is why I never come here. This is why—

"Blaine Anderson." It was two words that struck me. Blaine Anderson? Wasn't he the lead singer in the Warblers a few years back? We beat them all those years but we never thought about what happened to them.

"W-why are you—" Now it was my time to stutter. He put his finger up to my lips to silence me once again. He moved his lips slowly and mouthed, 'I want a friend.' I was dumb struck. A friend? How could I possibly be his friend? What about the Warblers? Where are they?

Blaine clearly saw the confused look in my eyes. He looked at me with those doe eyes, which instantly calmed me down.

"What's your name?" He asked again but with clearer English this time. The most important information about me and I forgot it. How could I forget?

"K-Kurt. Kurt Hummel," I managed to say. We both sat there in silence. We didn't really know what to say. I felt awkward being around this guy. He clearly hasn't been keeping a good hygiene level and he looked desperate. A few minutes had passed and finally my phone had beeped. It was dad.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," I said as I was beginning to stand up. Blaine pulled me back down again. "Blaine seriously!" I yelled. He put his hand over my mouth and looked around nervously. He wouldn't let me go and my phone was still ringing so I licked his hand. Immediately he moved his hand away.

"Dad? Yeah, I'm getting it now. See you later, bye," I mumbled into the phone. "Really Blaine? Do you know how much trouble I could have been if I didn't answer my phone?" I rolled my eyes and started to head toward the aisle where the toilet paper was located. I took a package with eight rolls. Hopefully this was enough.

"C-come again sometime Kurt Hummel," Blaine said quietly. I turned around and looked at him. Was this guy for real? I shook my head and ran to the cash register but soon looked back and found him staring at me. I ran faster until the officer crashed into me and told me to slow down.

After I purchased my items I headed back to my navigator. 'Kurt Hummel, you are in for a big year,' I thought to myself.


	3. Thanks for the Memories

**I just wanted to thank those who have reviewed this fanfiction, or even just read it. It's my first and it would be great if youwould just let me know if I should write more! Thanks!**

* * *

I curled myself up into a ball against the wall in the back of the store. No one in the whole universe could wipe the grin off my face. Not even my father.

'Here we go again,' I thought to myself. How many times do I have to remind myself that he is gone and should be long forgotten? It still brings a chill down my spine when I think about him.

_"Blaine Devon Anderson, get your ass over here right now!" My father screamed. I ran as fast as I could, just a scared boy of fifteen should. When approaching the steps I found my father standing at the bottom, ears escaping with hot steam in the air filled with dust. When I ran down the stairs to where his finger pointed on the spot where he wanted me to stand, I fell, tumbling down the them head first. _

_I cried in pain. "Blaine! Are you alright?" My mother cried. She came sprinting after me, holding my head while I lay on the ground. _

_"Both of you get up this instant!" He boomed again. 'Way to ruin the moment dad,' I thought to my self. We didn't get up though; my mother was too shaken about my fall so she remained frozen. She cleaned the blood off my head with the bottom off her apron but her tears did just fine without it. _

_"Blaine, say something. Tell me you are alright," she cried. I groaned and twisted a bit in her arms. My dad's anger was pouring through his face. He slapped my mother, hard. _

_Hearing the noise of the slap and my mother's cry in pain, I sat up. "So _now_ you listen. Stand up boy, NOW!" He screamed again. I stood up as I was told. My palms sweating and my legs were shaking. My hands formed a fist ready to knock the guy out. Too late, my brother Cooper came down stairs and stood behind my dad. He punched me instead. _

_I fell to the ground again. I felt sick and my father gave my stomach one last kick. Soon the two boys had left my mother and I on the floor in pain. Tears formed in my eyes, I couldn't see. I heard the front door slam and the car engine turn on. _

_"Blaine!" My mother cried again. She didn't hold me that time. She stayed down next to me. I can still remember her shaky breath whispering in my ear telling me everything will be okay. _

Somehow my father managed to do it again. He did wipe that beautiful smile that I had almost forgotten how to do. I straightened myself back up from the chills that came over me. 'Happy place Blaine, think of a happy place,' I thought. The first thought that came to mind was Kurt. Kurt Hummel. The two words danced on my lips as I smiled at the memory. He was the reason why I was smiling in the first place.

I hoped I didn't scare the guy though. I just needed some one to talk to. It has been three freaking years since I talked to anyone. Stupid stutter, if only I had talked more often I wouldn't have scared him so much. I ran my hands through my hair. I hope he comes back again. I hope he won't forget the boy with the long beard and the shaggy hair that scared the hell out of him.


	4. Advice from a Gold Star

**New chapter everyone! I hope you like it. My updates won't be as fast as usual after Sunday since I have classes. I had a vacation for a week so that's why I have been able to update everyday. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

* * *

It has been two days since my encounter with Blaine Anderson and I can't stop thinking about it. I picked up my phone and dialed the first phone number that popped in my head. A gold star appeared on the screen of my cell phone.

"Rachel I need your help," I mumbled through the phone. It was hard enough to tell her that I needed her advice but it seemed like the right decision since she would know the answer to my problem. It was a glee club situation and we all know she loves handling those kinds off things.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked. I could practically feel her evil grin through the phone. Me asking this is probably news to her since I never even take suggestions from the girl let alone advice. It's not that I hate the girl, it's just I don't love her either.

"You know what I said Berry, just come over. I need help," I said in a rush. I felt my cheeks becoming hot and red.

"Yes, but I just wanted you to say it again," she said happily. "I'll be there in five."

Five minutes had passed and I had been pacing the floors ever since I put my phone down. What is she going to say? Do I go back to see him? No I can't, that's just too weird. I couldn't stop myself. My brain was going to explode.

The doorbell soon rang and I ran downstairs from my bedroom. "Hello Rachel," I said smoothly as I opened the door. She watched me step aside to let her in. I took her coat and hung it on the rack next to the door.

"Hello Kurt! How have you been? Practicing for Sectionals I hope?" Rachel said quickly in just one breath as usual. I rolled my eyes. When will this girl see that there are more important things going on rather than show choir?

"Rachel, this is a serious problem. Go downstairs to the basement. I'll meet you down there. Do you want some tea or something?" I said while pointing to the direction of where the basement was.

"Oh yes please. Green tea if possible?" She said with her huge smile.

"Of course," I mumbled. I walked into the kitchen and put on the kettle. While taking out the two mugs and tea bags, I became extremely worried. What am I going to do?

When the tea was finally ready, I brought it downstairs carefully. She was sitting on white leather couch with her legs crossed and arms folded on top. She was wearing her usual high knee socks with some animal sweater that did not suit her skin town. 'Stop it Kurt! Focus!" I thought to myself.

I handed her the mug that was being held by my left hand. I sat down next to her. "So how are you?" I asked her while secretly avoided the conversation we knew was going to come.

"I am wonderful but I think that you said you needed some help. Am I right? I hope you are well, and this problem doesn't cost us Nationals," Rachel replied. My hand shook a bit as I brought the hot tea to my lips.

"Yes. It has to do with Glee Club—"

"Kurt," She said while putting a hand on my leg. "I understand that you want solos but my voice is far better in pitch—"

"Rachel please be quiet for just one moment please," I said sternly. "I met a boy yesterday." I paused for a moment to see if she was still listening. I swallow. "He seemed, I don't know, odd? Homeless? I'm not sure. Do you remember how we sang against the Warblers three years ago?"

"Yes but what—"

"He was the lead. Blaine Anderson," I interrupted. She was silent for a long time. It started to creep me out. She was staring into space for a while which seemed weird, especially for her. I waved my hand in front of her face until she was able to get back into reality.

"Yes, I remember him," she said quietly. What was Rachel's problem? She's being quiet, not that I mind or anything, but too quiet.

"Rach, what's wrong?" I asked loudly. I could see the jealousy crawl over her face. Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to call her over.

"You have to go see him again," she finally said.

"What?"

"The only way to beat them at sectionals is if you go and talk to him. Ask him why he left, and ask him what the Warblers motives are. You need to find out everything and let me know," Rachel said with an evil smile on her face.

"I can't just do that! That's just, I don't know, rude? And cheating? We don't cheat Rachel. That's not us," I replied angrily. She can be so selfish sometimes.

"All I am saying Kurt, is that you might be able to help us win and believe me that feeling is amazing," she replied calming while moving her hand from my leg to my shoulder. I forgot it was still there. She stood up and started to walk upstairs. "Think about it," she said softly and took off. I heard the door shut and the car outside come to life.

I sat in silence for a few moments and thought over my options. 'She's right you know, maybe I can get some information out of him.' Now the real question is, how?

I took the two full teacups upstairs. I guess both of us weren't as thirsty as we thought. While washing them in the sink, I kept thinking of ways to ask him about the Warblers. Will he want to talk about them at all? 'All right Kurt Hummel, this is going to be a tough one,' I thought while drying the cups from the bottom to the inside and ending with the outer rim to finish it off. This is going to be an interesting year.


	5. If You Ever Come Back

**So here is a new update! I hope you like it. I pretty much mapped out the story in my head but most likely it will change. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I felt a shiver go through my whole body. The heating hasn't been working and my eyes have been watching the electricians like a hawk. If they find me, I will most definitely be sent to some orphanage that won't give a shit about me. I want to live my life here, on my own, in Walmart.

The electricians keep making their way in the back of the store and I'm not sure if I can watch another one of those blue clothed men with dirty shoes walk through the store with a tool box. I know the heating must be fixed before opening time so the store can actually get money from the customers, but really? Now? I have been waiting for Kurt Hummel for three days already and I don't know if he will show up or not, but the less people around the better.

I ran off to the cleaning supply room. It's always safe in there until after store hours. The mornings are always clear from employees. The scent of bleach over took me as I took a seat next to the window. Sometimes in the morning I take a couple deep breaths and remind myself that everything will get better.

But it didn't of course because the electricians were still here and I couldn't wait in my spot for Kurt Hummel. I knew he was going to come today. I have a feeling. 'The same feeling you carried for the past three days Blaine?' I snorted. Who was I kidding? Did I really think he was going to come? 'Stupid Blaine, stupid!' I scolded.

It was finally noon and the heating has been fixed. Finally. I took a huge breath and headed back to my spot. I fixed my hair a bit so it would stop flopping in my eyes. I haven't had a real hair cut since my dad made me cut my hair short so I would look "less gay."

When I shuffled my way through the shelves I couldn't believe my eyes. What?

"Kurt, you came back," I smiled as he shifted in my spot wearing a disgusted face.

"Blaine, you seriously need to clean this place up. You have cheese doodle bags all over the floor and it smells like body odor," he wrinkled his nose. My mouth became so much bigger, I just couldn't believe who I was seeing. Some one came to see _me. _

"Kurt—" I had no words. I shut my mouth tightly but it couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Okay Blaine, what's wrong with you? You are kind of scaring me and it's making me uncomfortable," Kurt said calmly while fixing his scarf and touching up his hair a bit. I sat down next to him and closed my eyes. He was actually here!

"I didn't think you would actually come," I finally managed to say.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He smiled. We were both silent for a few moments. It was a nice kind of silence though, not awkward just peaceful. Finally he spoke. "Look, I came here because I need to ask you something," Kurt said quickly.

"Yes, I'm listening," I breathed. I was getting a bit scared based on how his face looked. He seemed a little too nervous for just "asking something."

"You were a Warbler, correct?" I watched as Kurt licked his lips after asking this question.

"Yes, this is correct," I answered truthfully. He felt my heart pang at the word Warbler. God, I missed them so much but then I remembered what they had done to me. I pushed that thought aside and waiting for Kurt to continue.

"Why did you leave?" I looked around me. This was a tough question to answer. Maybe it was because I had no money left to pay for tuition? Or maybe it was because I was forced out of the group of friends because of my lies?

"It's complicated," I answered vaguely. I just couldn't answer these questions now. Not while I still felt rough and patchy.

"Please Blaine? I need to know—"

"Do you? Do you really need to know my whole life story Kurt Hummel? Because I'm sure as hell don't know yours!" I yelled but immediately regretted my harsh words especially because I could get caught. I turned my head away from him.

"I'm sorry—"

"Please just, not now. I have heard enough of those words already," I said while waving a hand for him to stop. Maybe I _didn't_ hear those words enough.

"Blaine, let me start over." He cleared his throat and said, "Hi Blaine. How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been back in awhile," He said confidently.

"Hello Kurt. I am fine and it's fine," I smiled. I turned my head back to him again. "I'm sorry I yelled before it's just—"

"It's fine Blaine. I completely understand," he reassured me. I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Do you really want to know my life story Kurt Hummel?" I asked finally calming myself down. I felt my so-called "triangular" eyebrows raise in question. It was the least I could do for making such an outburst towards him.

"Yes," He breathed. I took his hand, so soft and gentle. "Well, It all started when…"


	6. We Go Together

I was silent throughout. My lips were pressed together while tears rolled down my cheeks. His face was bright red as were his eyes. He couldn't control himself, and his hysterics. I couldn't blame the guy. If anyone had to receive the worst life award, it was Blaine Anderson.

"My father hated the idea of someone being gay. One time we were on a family vacation and there was a lesbian couple waking hand in hand on the beach. We flew back home that night…"

And Blaine spoke more and more. It was as if he had never spoken any words in his life. I still don't understand why he is telling me though. Yes I asked him, but how does the guy trust me? I barely trust him!

"One day, when I was fifteen he decided that my behavior was 'enough' and sent me to Dalton so the 'boys can teach me how to be a man.' How stupid was he?" Blaine laughed a bit. I felt his warm hand clutch mine tighter. I smiled back at him but I didn't know what to say.

"I was at Dalton for a few years. I kept my sexuality to myself for some time. It was until my dad used his belt to hit me was when I fully came out. I knew I had to be stronger than him, and I didn't even need a belt to show that!

"It was rough telling the Warblers at first but finally they all were happy for me except one," Blaine whisper the last two words. I felt him shudder for a moment and I waited for him to continue.

"He persuaded all the other Warblers to be against my out coming and that this is inappropriate since this is an all boys school. I soon came to object and so did my friends. Of course this guy won since he threatened to leave the Warblers. It was a week before one of the show choir competitions, I don't remember which, so they all went with him and left me," Blaine said with much care. He really missed the guys, I could tell. I felt another tear escape down my cheek.

"But then it got worse. My father heard about this and told me to come down stairs immediately. I did as I was told and for some reason I was scared even though I have gained so much courage over the years. It must have been fate or something because there was a reason for feeling this way," Blaine cried. I could tell he was getting shaken up and didn't want to continue but he has too. I need to hear the rest.

"It pretty much ended with me on the floor along with my mother. My brother and father left and never came back. You would think that an abused son and wife would cheer about this but my mother never had a job. We tried finding her one but we were never able to pay the mortgage. We soon became homeless.

"My mother one day became very weak. We couldn't pay for a doctor's visit so we stuck out for a while. She became so sick Kurt, you couldn't imagine. She ended up dying two months after we lost our house.

"So where is my mother you ask? Dead. Where is my brother? Gone. Where is my Father? Hell. Well at least I hope he dies there," Blaine said disgusted. "The Warblers? Having fun without me," Blaine closed his eyes for a moment. And stayed silent for a while.

"Blaine…" I began but he covered my mouth again.

"Don't," He said quickly. He removed his hand from my mouth and continued. "I live here now and have been for three years. Three months until my birthday," he smiled weakly. "If I am caught, I have no where to live. I have been stealing food from the vending machines and hiding out here for some time."

"Get up. Now. You are coming with me," I ordered as I stood up.

"What?" Blaine asked. He is just too adorable when he is confused. I took his hand again and pulled him up.

"I am going to buy you first a tooth brush, then shaving cream and a razor, then I will take you for a hair cut. Then I will take you for a shower and then I will take you out for lunch. This starts NOW," I demanded. He shook his head now but I pulled him harder. "No excuses, let's go," I said calmly.

Together they walked to the car and stood side by side. Blaine suddenly fell onto the floor and shielded his body.

"What's wrong Blaine? Please get up!" I yelled trying to pull him up.

"The sun! I haven't been outside like this in three years. I have only stuck my head out the window. Ow!" I pulled him up again and ran him to the car. He calmed down a bit and I smiled. This is definitely the best thing I have ever done in my entire life.


	7. A New Kind of Different

**Sorry it has been awhile since I last updated. I had classes! I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Kurt and I drove along the twisty roads of Lima Ohio. I wasn't sure where he was taking me and it was kind of freaking me out. I touched my face to my 'beard.' Wow, Kurt was right. I did need to shave. I leaned my head back and listened to the music that escaped from the speakers of his navigator.

"This is the music you guys listen to these days?" I asked somewhat disgusted. I closed my eyes tighter thinking that would block out the music. Of course, it didn't.

Kurt turned it up louder just to annoy me. "Yes, I find it quite beautiful actually," he said confidently. I opened my eyes again and smiled at him. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were still red. He sniffled sometimes when turning in an intersection.

"Can I?" I moved my hands over the buttons of the radio.

"Fine," Kurt frowned. I moved the dial excitedly through the stations. I finally found the one I have been looking for. I started singing along but sooner or later Kurt joined in with me. We sang until we parked in front of someone's house. "Here we are," Kurt said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. Before he got to answer, he pulled me out of the car. "Kurt!" I said sternly. He just smiled at me again. He ran over to the front door and pulled out his keys to unlock it. 'So this is his house,' I though.

"Go down stairs Blaine," he said while pointing into the direction as to where I should walk. I followed his finger and opened the door. The sweet aroma of vanilla wafted the air as I settled down on one of the white leather couches. I curled myself up against the side. I missed my bed.

Kurt soon came down stairs. In his hands he carried a razor, shaving cream, a toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, a towel, soap, and a hair comb. "This is Finn's stuff, he had extra," Kurt said as he put all the things down on the coffee table.

"Thank—"

"The bathrooms over there. If you need anything, I'm right here," Kurt interrupted calmly. I took the items and walked over to the bathroom. It seemed as if Kurt and this guy named Finn both lived here in this nice basement. I went inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 'When was the last time you look in a mirror Blaine, huh?' I thought to myself.

Moments later I first began with my teeth. They were gross and yellow. I even saw the pieces of cheese doodles in my teeth, some of the vegetables from the produce aisle, and almost everything I had eaten. I shook my head trying to take away the disgusting image but I wasn't working so well.

When my teeth had been worked on for about three minutes, I took the shaving cream and razor. I applied a mountain full on my hand and rubbed it on my face. I wet the razor and began. Half way through shaving I dropped the razor. I was beginning to look more and more like myself and I'm not sure I'm ready to see that yet.

I picked up the razor again and finished what I had started. I felt my face. It was smooth again. I was going to miss my beard though. It was the only thing that differentiated my old self to new. I looked around me for the other stuff. I then realized I could have shaved in the shower since Kurt has brought me the items for it. 'Oh well,' I thought.

I hopped in the shower applying double the amount of shampoo and conditioner that I used to use since my hair is so long and shaggy now. When I got out I tied the towel around my waist. The Cheetos really didn't do well for my stomach. I had lumps of fat all over. All those years at the gym I spent, gone. I combed my hair and walked out side.

"Kurt? Do you have clothing I could borrow?" I watched him go breathless. He was sitting crossed legged, waiting for me to be finished.

"Yes," he breathed. We both stood there for a moment. We were silent taking in each other's images. He walked out and I stood there a bit cold only in my towel. I walked back inside the bathroom and fixed my hair. Who knew it would be Kurt Hummel who would save me?


	8. Clothing Matters

**New update! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. If you want me to include anything or want a character to join, let me know and I'll try my best to put them in. **

* * *

I walked into the bedroom part of the basement where Finn and I both live. I'll have it all to myself when he leaves for the army. While opening some drawers, I surveyed the overload of clothing so that pulling and closing the drawer open used much strength. I finally smoothed out a simple Jimi Hendrix t-shirt that had been worn out for years. I don't think Finn would mind Blaine wearing it. Especially since it fit his skin tone.

When I finally found Finn's "shorter" pair of jeans for Blaine's smaller body, I ran back into the main room of the basement.

"Blaine? You there?" I yelled. He was probably in the bathroom but I wanted to keep his privacy even though his body was a beautiful tone and perfectly muscular and—

"I'm in here Kurt. Want to just pass me the clothing through the door?" He yelled back while opening the door just a creak. I walked over slowly and handed him the clothing. I waited for his shadow to appear elsewhere in the bathroom to walk back to the couches. I could hear his humming through the door.

I waited a few moments until something vibrated on my leg. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone and squinted my eyes to read the text I had just received.

_Did you ask him yet? –Rachel._

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled deeply. Now she had to text me? Now?

_No. –Kurt._

I didn't want to answer so harshly but I hope she took it that way. Rachel has been getting on my nerves about Blaine. Didn't anyone else think that this guy needed a break—

_Kurt, I understand that maybe you are upset about the competition because I will be getting all the solos but you need to sacrifice for the team. If you don't then we will lose. We could win because of you. You would get so much fame and glory. All you have to do is ask him about the warblers so we could beat them._

This honestly made me angry. Did she really think I was doing this all for her? But the fame and glory did seem nice…No Kurt, don't do it.

_Do you always have to write in paragraphs? –Kurt._

_I'm serious! –Rachel. _I could practically hear her foot stomping on the floor wherever she was. I groaned and shut off my phone. Blaine opened the door and came out in Finn's clothing. I started to laugh hysterically at the long pants that he was wearing. He was tripping on them as he walked to me.

"Stop laughing! It's not my fault I'm short," Blaine frowned but sooner or later the two of us were in hysterics until we ran out of laughter. Blaine clutched his stomach. "Wow I forgot that laughing hurts this much," he smiled. I tried smiling back but it hurt too much.

"So are you ready to get your haircut?" I finally asked.

"Really? I think this look suits me pretty well," he laughed.

"Ha, very funny Blaine. Let's go," I took his hand and brought him upstairs. I took my car keys from the bucket and started to put on my coat when my father came into the room.

"Who's your friend Kurt?"


	9. A House is Not a Home

**Here is a new update! Hope you like it. It's a bit longer than the other chapters but that is what I am trying to accomplish so yay!**

* * *

"Dad, this is _Blaine_," I heard Kurt said quietly. I was glad Burt came in so we could stall my haircut. Kurt has been trying to get me to get this haircut but I _can't do it. _It's not that I can't it's just I have a huge scar on the side of my head from one of my father's beatings. I wouldn't change in front of Kurt before because he will see the scars on my back. I hate thinking that he might notice.

"Nice to meet you Blaine. Do you go to McKinley?" Burt asked while extending a hand for me to shake. When I was about to give back the gesture to think of a clever answer since I don't go to any school, a tall teenage boy who almost couldn't fit through the door interrupted me.

"Burt, did you get the popcorn so we could watch the game?" I watched his face fall the second he saw me. "That's my clothes! Kurt!" His face turned a dark shade of red.

"He is just borrowing it in the meantime Finn. It's no big deal," Kurt said casually. Finn took this seriously though. I was about to go naked in front of him to give it back. He was starting to freak me out.

"No Kurt! That was my dad's shirt!" He yelled. I didn't see the big deal but everyone's face dropped. I'm guessing he lost a family member as well.

Burt took his son into the kitchen. Kurt and I heard some bickering, shouting, and Kurt's dad tried to calm the teen but it wasn't working so well. Finally he gave in and Burt walked back telling us everything was okay.

"Look Kurt, I could just give it back…It's fine," I whispered.

"No Blaine. Don't worry about it," He said sternly. We left the two boys on their own while the two of us walked to the car. I apologized to him but Kurt covered _my_ mouth this time and soon let go to shush me.

* * *

We soon parked by the salon called "Lima Quick Cuts." It didn't seem like the place Kurt would style his hair but it seemed like the guy knew what he was doing.

"Kurt I don't think I should get my hair cut," I breathed out. I kind of like the hair that piled like a mop on my face and I was in huge risk of letting him see how my father's abuse will forever be engraved on my skin.

"Stop with this nonsense Blaine. Come on, it will be fun!" He smiled. His eyes stared into mine and I soon gave in. Hopefully it would turn out for the better.

When we entered, Kurt started talking to the lady behind the desk. They laughed loudly and seemed to be enjoying themselves. I gave them space and sat down on one of the benches. An older lady walked up to me and I helped her sit down.

"Kind boy, nice young man. I have a granddaughter that would love to talk to you. You are very handsome," she smiled. I smiled back but I didn't have the heart to tell her that I play for the other team. I looked at Kurt and she soon followed my gaze. "You have heart for a boy you can not get?" She asked quietly.

"More like I am afraid," I whispered back. She stared at Kurt for a long time watching the desk lady laugh along with him.

"He is a warm hearted young man but be warned, he isn't always honest," she said while staring into space.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but she didn't answer. She stood up when her name was called and Kurt came to sit next to me. I couldn't even look at him in the eye. I was just too freaked out.

* * *

Finally it was my turn to sit in the chair. I heard faint noises of Kurt and the hair stylist about how they should cut my hair. I was nodding when Kurt asked for my opinion but I wasn't really listening. What was that lady talking about? Probably bogus and was just trying to have some fun. I still couldn't stop thinking about it though.

"Blaine, you alright?" Kurt asked as he laid a hand on my shoulder. His grip was welcoming and calming but I still felt ashamed for even believing the women. Kurt was honest, right?

"Yes, I am fine," I said as the stylist put the scissors near my head. She started snipping away and eventually moved to cut my side burns for the finally look. I had to admit I looked pretty good but the scar was starting to show and it made me feel just a tad more insecure.

Kurt breathed and clapped his hands. He kissed the stylist on the cheek and looked at me through the mirror. 'It's absolutely perfect,' he mouthed. I smiled back at him but why the sudden change? Why now? Why did I want to change my life now?

I stood up as the stylist took off that black rope that practically chokes you. We walked to the desk lady and paid her the amount. The old lady walked towards the door giving me a cold stare making me shiver as she walked past.

Kurt didn't notice though. He kept talking to the desk lady who eventually shook hands with us and said goodbye. We walked to the Navigator and settled down in our seats. Kurt turned on the radio and I didn't even argue with him about the channel we were listening to.

As we headed back home I realized that I needed to go back to _my_ 'home.' Walmart was where I lived for the past three years and I had to continue before I got a job and my own place to live. As we were turning on to Kurt's street I started to shake a bit.

"Look Kurt, I really need to go back to Walmart. It's where I live. If you could just drive me there and drop me off maybe we could spend another day together some other time," I said quietly. He looked at me shocked.

"You're kidding right? You're staying with me Blaine. You aren't living in that filthy store you call a 'home,'" Kurt said while staring at the road.

"I can't—" I tried to say. He put his finger on my lips and whispered, "I want you to stay Blaine."

We drove to his house in silence. I didn't know how Kurt was going to tell Burt about me. My whole life story or just the important parts that he needed to know? How I am allergic to kiwi or maybe how I don't go to school? I don't know. I just hope Kurt will be okay.

As we walked into the house Burt saw my hair cut. He nodded approvingly and looked at Finn again. They were watching the Knicks game and Finn had a grumpy face on. I forgot I was still wearing his clothes.

"You a Knicks fan?" I asked them both. Finn seemed to get excited at this and nodded his head in large motions. Burt laughed a bit and asked us both to sit down. As we settled into the couch Kurt blurted it out.

"Blaine needs a place to live," He said loudly. Burt sighed a bit.

"What do you mean Kurt?" He said slowly.

"Blaine is homeless," Kurt said quietly. I looked down at my feet as the three stared at me.

"He is welcome to stay as long as he needs to, alright?" Burt said. Kurt beamed at him and hugged him, Finn, and lastly me.

"Thanks Dad!" I smiled at Kurt when he thanked his father.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hummel," I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Call me Burt," and we all continued watching the game.


	10. The Hands Woven Together Are Your Own

**Hi everyone. I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It has just been a rough few months and I haven't had the time to update. Well here it is. I promise to update more sooner. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

After we all had dinner and watched Blaine as he helped my dad make the bed in the guest room. They talked a bit smiling and laughing. It was as if he has been part of the family forever.

But then it hit me. How long can Blaine really stay? Is he going to go to McKinley with me and hopefully not bump into Rachel?

Rachel…she wants me to find out more information about the Warblers but Blaine just settled in, maybe I'll ask him later. No, I can't, and I won't. If I do then this whole relationship between us would have been a lie. It all comes back to competition right?

I sat down on my bed and waited for Burt to come in and give me the "everything is ready" sign. When he did I walked into the guest room where Blaine was sitting on the bed as well.

"Kurt…" he tried to say but he shut his mouth and breathed heavily. I wanted him to continue. The way he says my name on his lips makes me feel warm inside.

"Yes Blaine?" I tried to push what he wanted to say out of him.

"Everything you are doing, it's too much. I can't accept this," he said quietly as if he was ashamed that he needs my help.

"Blaine, I love doing this. I want to help you. I want you to be part of my life," I said trying to reassure him. He smiled back weakly and hugged me. I felt him shaking off sobs and tears. I didn't care that my shirt was getting ruined from the salt water. It was happy tears and tears that Blaine and I would share forever.

* * *

When I got back in bed I looked at the ceiling. I had my teddy bear next to me to guard me from the darkness of the night. Soon I heard soft snores from the room next to me and I knew then that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

When morning came, I ran to Blaine's room. It seemed extra quiet and just plain weird. The blankets were all folded up at the side of the bed so neatly with no wrinkle in sight.

"DAD! DID YOU SEE BLAINE?" I yelled up the stairs. I ran the few steps that led to the main level and saw my father sitting on the couch with a newspaper.

"No son, I thought he was still asleep downstairs," Burt said calmly.

"Well, he's not." I ran outside and I felt my face get hot. _He wasn't there._ I looked left and right, still no sign of Blaine. "Dad, where is he?!" I said as I ran back inside.

"I really don't know Kurt," he sighed. I put my face in my hands and sat down next to my father. He put his hand on my back and massaged it soothingly. "We will find him soon Kurt. Don't worry."

I nodded and when I heard footsteps I turned around. Happily when thinking it was Blaine, and I frowned when I saw it was Finn.

"Not happy to see me Kurt, huh?" Finn joked. He scratched his unshaved face and whipped the drool from his face. I crinkled my nose and turned back to my dad.

"You haven't seen Blaine have you?" I asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Nope, you?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew where he was Finn," I sighed.

"Boys," my dad said sternly. We both shut up and all three of us walked to the kitchen. I couldn't even stand seeing the sight of food. It would just come right back up.

When I ate something just to please my dad, I ran outside to my car and drove to Walmart. I swear if that boy is there…

I parked my car in an empty spot right near the store. The lights of a police car blinded my eyes. Wait, police car? _It's probably just another person who fainted again. Wait is that Blaine?_

"Blaine!" I ran towards the police car. Blaine was being hand cuffed and shoved into the car. There were reporters around everywhere trying to get a picture of Blaine's covered face. I tried calling his name again and get him out but the policeman pushed me away.

I kept fighting though until the guy threatened to put me in jail too so I backed off and headed back to my car. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed the one number I know by heart.

"Mercedes? It's me."


	11. Friends Are All You Need

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile. Once again...classes. I added a flashback in this chapter. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

My hands were cramping, my legs shaking, and the world around me spinning twice the speed. This was it.

I knew this day would come, sooner or later. For all the food I stool, for all the people I lied to, for everything. I wish I could just go back to when…

_"Blaine honey, would you like some waffles for breakfast?"_

_"Sure mom!" My mother served me the waffles on at a time. We had the weekend to ourselves because my dad and brother were away on a trip together. I inhaled the waffles so quickly my mother had to take a second look. We laughed._

_"Blaine, you are going to choke!" She said as she sat down beside me. She passed me a glass of water and we sat there feeling the silence. There was no awkwardness but rather peaceful. As if we both knew what we were saying in each other's heads. _

_I brought my plates to the dishwasher and ran over to the couch, as a 5-year-old boy would do. I jumped up and down as hard as I could until I fell._

_"MOM!" I screamed as she ran over to help. She started to sing soothingly to quiet me down. She placed her hand on my leg as she made a frowning face. Broken was all she said. She ran upstairs and got the little air cast in the meantime. It was all perfect, despite the pain when,_

_"Ella! Open this door this instant!" My father came home early that day. He was not in any good mood. My mother and I stool a glance as she tried to hurry me into my room. I refused. _

_"Ella!" He boomed again. She ran toward the door and opened it. Cooper ran to his room and my father hoped I would do the same. "Blaine! Get up stairs this instant!" _

_"No!" I yelled back. I couldn't let this guy be with my mother alone. He started to inch towards me._

_"Think you are brave son? Well let me give you a life lesson. There isn't brave in our family. We just do what we are told. Alright? NOW GET THE HELL UPSTAIRS!" I shook my head "no" again. Worst decision I have every made in my life. I got a big punch square on the face. _

_"Don't hurt the child, please!" My mother cried. He turned around and grabbed her wrist. Twisting it back until she asked for mercy. _

I shook my head. My memories are forever intoxicated with my father's presence. Nobody knew why he was in a bad mood that day. Must be another alcohol price rising.

I was pushed into the doors of the police station. They through me on a chair and made me wait for 30 minutes. Finally, someone came just to tell me the bad news.

"You have been arrested for stealing, living off the towns charts, not going to school, sleeping in a store, running away, etc. You understand. Don't you?" The police officer asked.

"Yeah," I muttered back.

"That means juvie, you know that right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Wow, never met a kid like you who has been so relaxed about this. What, your parents won't get mad about it?" My face got hot. That jerk! He read all the records about me he knows my life story.

"Please, just leave me alone," I tried saying. I finally pushed it out of my mouth.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone then. I'll be back though, it seems like you got a friend? Was driving behind the police car the whole time."

"Kurt?" I asked hopefully.

"No, her name is Mercedes Jones."


End file.
